


Loved You Before I Met You

by Dramatiics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the boys are in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatiics/pseuds/Dramatiics
Summary: A look into what makes Cas and Dean happy; their music, their band, their friends and family, and most importantly each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Loved You Before I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly finding my way back to writing. I haven't forgotten about 'If You Love Me Now' and very much plan on finishing the fic. I just got a little lost on where I wanted to take the story and taking a step back to regroup just turned into something much longer. Bear with me just a little bit longer. <3

_Supernatural woman_

Cas’ deep smoky voice fills the room through the speakers as he slinks over towards Dean. 

_Supernatural freak_

Dean’s caught in a trance of Cas’ bright blue eyes. They glow when he performs. 

_Don't know what you're doin'_

Dean swears Cas is performing just for him.

_Got me feelin' weak_

The room fades away to just the two of them. 

_Oh, I wanna call you fever, baby_

_You can set a fire on me_

Cas reaches up and caresses his face.

_Hot damn, pop it like a pistol, mama_

_You got me down on my knees, begging please_

His thumb tugs at his bottom lip.

_I'm comin', baby_

_I'm gunnin' for you, yeah_

Dean leans in, sharing the mic with Cas. 

_Locked (locked), loaded (loaded)_

_Shoot my shot tonight_

Dean’s in a trance.

_I'm comin', baby_

All of his senses are drowning in Cas.

_I'm gunnin' for you_

His voice embracing every inch of him.

_Pull my trigger, let me blow your mind_

Dean reaches out for him-

“Dean stop eye-fucking Cas and finish the damn song!” Jo yells from her place at the drums.

Dean kindly flips her the bird as he watches Cas make his way back towards the center of their makeshift stage and away from Dean.

Dean sings his part, going through the motions. Just a bridge of lyrics until Cas is center stage again entrancing the world with his guitar solo and finishing off the song with another run-through of the chorus. 

“I feel like I need a shower after watching you eye fuck the entire practice,” Sam says from off to the side where he and Jess were watching the band go through their line up for their upcoming gig at The Roadhouse. 

“Shoulda been watching your wife, Sammy. Her eyes might have been wandering off.” Dean teases. 

“Cas is hot,” Jess says. 

“Thank you, Jessica.” Cas says just as Dean warns; “Hey, watch it, sister.” Sam just nods his head in agreement. 

“Lay off, he’s mine.” Dean pulls Cas in close and plants a loud kiss on his cheek. “Mwah.”

“Barf.” Jo gags, “You two seriously make me sick.”

“Guess that means you’ll be turning down my offer to buy us all food?”

“I ain’t that sick,” she quickly amends. 

“You down for food or you two got somewhere to be?” Dane asks Jess and his brother. 

“We can eat,” Jess answers for both of them. 

“Benny?” Dean calls out. 

“I was going to stay and eat your food whether you invited me or not, brotha” Benny jokes.

It’s not long before everyone is digging into their food and discussing the current thing they’re binge-watching. Jo is watching _Insecure,_ Benny is making his way through _The Office_ for the millionth time, Jess and Sam are watching _Hollywood_ , and Cas and Dean are making their way through _Killing Eve._

“It’s about time you watch that damn show! I’ve been on your balls about it since season two started.” Charlie's voice fills the room. 

“Hey, guys!” Dean greets his and Charlie’s coworkers. “What are you all doing here?” He directs the question at Charlie. 

“Just stopping by for practice. Luther here mentioned that he wants to join a band and well you’re in one so here we are.”

Now that Charlie has made her way closer to Dean, he notices how glassy her eyes look.

How glassy everyone's eyes look. 

“Luther plays a mean tambourine.” Charlie shares. Dean looks to Luther in the back of the group, looking a little embarrassed and slightly traumatized by Charlie’s submission. 

Poor guy.

Dean knows the feeling well. But alas, it’s the price you pay to be friends with Charlie. 

At least she means well. 

“Also you missed happy hour, so we brought it to you!” Charlie’s hand motions toward the 24 pack their other coworker, Andy, is carrying. 

“Thanks, brotha.” Benny says as he grabs the box out of Andy’s hand and carries it towards where he and Jo are sitting. 

See the difference between Charlie and Dean is that Charlie enjoys hanging out with their coworkers outside of work. Dean, not so much. 

Don’t get him wrong, he likes them enough but just prefers not to mix those two sides of his life. 

The redhead being the exception to the rule, he knew her before he started working there. 

Plus band practice is Dean’s safe space. A place he can be himself, free himself from all his troubles, and let the music speak for him. 

Thankfully their coworkers end up being just as cool outside of work as they are during working hours. The alcohol probably helps. 

Everyone is getting along well. Bonding over various things and flirting with one another. Well, that’s just Benny and Dean’s coworker Andrea.

His friend looks gone on the brunette. 

Time passes and the drinks keep flowing and eventually, Dean gets enough alcohol in his system to be coerced into performing a few songs with the band. They even let Luther chime in on a few.

He had a spare tambourine in his car. 

They bullshit their way through a few covers before ending with their newest addition, Beyonce’s _Flawless_. 

Jo and Benny had made fun of him for wanting to cover a Beyonce song, but once they heard the arrangement Cas and him had come up with, they quickly changed their minds. They made it match their alternative pop-punk rock style perfectly.

_Mama taught me good home training_

Dean croons as he lifts his head towards the sky. 

_My Daddy taught me how to love my haters_

He sings towards the heavens, towards his parents. 

_My brother told me I should speak my mind_

He points over in Sam’s direction. Forever Dean’s biggest fans. 

_My man makes me feel so God damn fine_

He throws a heated look towards Cas who strums his guitar passionately, lost in the music; in such a way that always drives Dean mad with desire. 

The song ends with another guitar solo from Cas and the two of them finish out the last couple of lines. 

They make their way back over to everyone else, Dean on a little bit of a performance high. 

Charlie gives her opinion on the new songs and arrangements and as he listens, Dean leans back and allows himself to come back down to earth. 

“Didn’t know you were _involved_ with anyone.” Josie, the box-dyed redhead says to him over a hushed tone. The way she says “involved” rubs Dean the wrong way. Dean’s always known she had a bit of a crush on him but this feels like more than jealousy. 

“Yeah, it’s fairly new.” 

“Oh, so you didn’t always…” she lets herself trail off. 

“Oh, I’ve always. Just me and him are new.” Dean says defensively. “Well new-ish.” He quickly amends, like he owes her any type of explanation. 

Charlie snorts, “New my ass. Y’all have been together for like ten years.”

“Not even! We barely got together this past February.” Dean explains. 

“Aww,” Andrea coos. “On Valentine’s Day? How romantic.” 

“No, on leap day. The fucker thinks he’s hilarious.” Dean rolls his eyes.

“I am hilarious,” Cas says as he tucks himself behind Dean. “And financially responsible. We only have to celebrate our anniversary every four years.” 

“Guess again, asshole. We’re celebrating every year.”

Cas shrugs, “Can’t blame me trying. Just trying to make sure we’re properly saving for a house.”

Dean leans back onto Cas shoulder, “I’m sure we’ll be okay. I got a sugar daddy I can get the down payment from.” Dean cackles as Cas playful bites into his shoulder.

“Whatever. Cas, tell everyone that you and Dean have been together for twenty years.” Charlie begs. 

“Twenty? I haven’t even known him for that long.” Dean says incredulously. 

“Twenty. Ten. Doesn’t matter. Cas tells everyone that I’m right and he’s wrong.” Charlie demands. 

They both turn to Cas waiting for his answer. “You’re right and Dean is wrong,” he says monotone. 

Charlie throws her fist up in triumph while Dean stares at his boyfriend in disbelief. 

“It hasn’t even been six months. Where the hell are you getting ten years?”

“Because I’ve basically been in love with you since the day I met you...ten years ago. Ergo, Charlie is right and you are wrong, my love.” Cas leans in to place a placating kiss on Dean's cheek. Dean leans away and states, “That right? Because you didn’t get serious about us until about a year ago. And then didn’t ask me to be your boyfriend until about five months ago.”

“Well...I mean...You…” Cas says floundering around for an answer. 

“Well, I mean, you…” Dean mocks.

“I didn’t see you takin’ us seriously either. Definitely didn’t stop you from fucking around.”

“Told you I wasn’t going to put my life on hold for you, while you got your head outta your ass. Again.” Dean reminds his boyfriend. 

“Yeah...yeah. Point is that I finally pulled it out and realized the love of my life was right there in front of me.” This time when Cas leans in for a kiss, Dean lets it land. “Plus that just means I can ask you to marry me sooner rather than later.” 

“What makes you say that?” Dean asks, confused. 

“Because we’ve known each other for so long, I can basically ask you at any given moment.” 

And it’s at that moment that Dean recognizes that mischievous glint in those blue eyes. “And now seems to be as good of a moment as any.” Cas takes Dean’s hand as he falls down to one knee. 

Dean just glares down at him annoyed, hands on his hips demanding Cas to ‘get the hell up!’

“Dean-” Cas begins.

“You look like a dumbass.” Dean interrupts.

“Would you make me the luckiest man alive-”

“I swear to God, Cas.” Dean threatens.

“And make me your famous lasagna tonight?” Cas finishes in a rush. 

“I hate you so much right now.”

“You’re lucky I wasn’t actually asking you. You would have been pissed at yourself for ruining the moment.”

“You would have been embarrassed that I told your ass no in front of all these nice people,” Dean says, remembering that they are in front of a small crowd of friends. 

“Such a liar. You would have said yes. Especially after you see the ring I bought you.”

“I’ve seen it and that ring alone would have made me turn you down. Dude, you know I’m not flashy. Why would you buy me a ring that’s black and gold covered in diamonds?” 

“When the hell did you see the ring?!”

“Whoa, you actually bought him a ring?” Charlie chimes in.

“You hid it in your sock drawer. I’m always stealing a pair of socks from you. Hell, you didn’t even try and hide it in a pair, you just tossed it in there. It’s like you wanted me to find it.”’

“I panicked,” Cas explains. 

“Clearly.” 

“So you really don’t like the ring?”

Dean shakes his head no, “What about that ring would make you think I would like something like that? You know me Cas.”

Cas points to Sam, “He told me you would.”

Sam practically cackles with glee, “I was joking! I didn’t think you would actually buy it!”

“Whatever, I guess I’ll return it and get a new one,” Cas says a little defeated.

“Only if you want.”

“I want,” Cas says

“In that case, more traditional. I’m a simple guy,” Dean reminds him. Just no yellow gold...shit’s tacky.” Dean notes.

“Got it.” 

Dean pulls Cas in for a quick kiss. 

“Well that was a roller coaster of emotions,” Jane says.

“That’s Dean and Cas for you,” Charlie answers for them. “They’re a wild ride.”

“A ride I never wanna get off of.” 

“Same.” Cas agrees before heading off to get Dean another beer. 

“Well for what it’s worth, you look very happy with him Dean,” Andrea says. 

“I am. He’s great. Plus you see the way those fingers move around those guitar strings.” 

Dean doesn't notice what he says until it’s already out of his mouth. The alcohol has loosened his lips enough for him to talk too openly about him and Cas around his coworkers. 

Granted this is more on the tamer side of what usually comes out of his mouth when talking about his boyfriend, but it’s still a bit too raunchy to be talking about in front of his coworkers. 

He knows they’re bonding and everything but he doesn't want to bond with them like that. 

Oh great, now everyone is just staring at him awkwardly, not knowing if they should laugh or ignore what he said. 

“Said that out loud huh?” Dean tries to joke, but it only seems to make things more awkward. 

“Said what out loud?” Cas asks while handing him a fresh beer. 

“Oh, nothing...just making an ass outta myself as usual.” 

Thankfully Cas’ work cell rings breaking a bit of the tension. “Novak.” Dean hears him answer. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.” Usually, Dean hates when Cas gets called in but right now he’s thanking whatever deity is watching out for him.

“It was very nice meeting you all but I just got called into work. Enjoy the rest of your evening. See you all later.” Cas says to the mixed group of friends and coworkers. He turns and asks Dean to walk him out and Dean gladly takes them out. 

“So you really would have said no?” Cas asks.

“Yeah. Baby, I told you that I wanted to wait until we got to know each other better to get engaged.” 

“How much better can we know each other Dean? We’ve known each other for a decade.”

“Yeah, but as friends.”

“Not just as friends.”

“Okay friends and then friends who fucked.” Dean revises. 

“Eloquent.” Cas snarks.

“All I’m saying is that I’ve never known us as a couple. I want to take some time to explore that more.”

“And you can’t do that with my ring on your finger?”

“No, because I don’t want a shiny piece of metal distracting me.” Dean reaches up and caresses Cas’s face. “You...this-,” he uses his other hand to gesture between the two of them, “is too important to lose.” Dean declares. 

“You’ll never lose me,” Cas promises.

“I know. I just want more time to explore being your boyfriend is all. I love you, Castiel Novak. I want forever with you.” 

“Promise?” Cas holds out his pinky.

“Promise.” Dean locks his pinky around Cas’ and seals it with a kiss on the lips. 

Cas hops into his car and starts the engine.

“You okay to drive?” Dean asks. 

“Yes, I only had a sip of your first beer.” Cas answers.

“And to operate?” Dean double checks. 

“Again, only a sip. Plus I don’t have to scrub in for another two hours. Just getting there early to map about the best incision area.” Cas explains. 

“Just checking,” Dean says. “Save lives.”

“I’ll do everything I can,” Cas promises as he closes the car door and drives off. 

-Bonus- 

“Weird how he had to leave in such a hurry. What, did Mcdonalds need more people to take orders?” Josie says jealousy.

Charlie rolls her eyes before asking Luther to google Castiel Novak and read the first article out loud. 

Luther quickly does as he’s told, “Castiel Novak, resides at St. Mercy hospital as the youngest Nuro and Cardiovascular surgeon in the world.”

“Holy shit he’s smart,” Jane says in awe. 

“And he sings and plays guitar,” Luther adds.

“And he’s hot!” Andy reminds the group. “That ain’t right.”

“No, it ain't,” Dean says proudly. 

-Double Bonus-

One of Dean’s favorite things to do on their days off is to sit outside on Cas balcony and sing songs to one another. It helps him unwind and he finds he’s most creative sitting outside with nature next to Cas. 

It’s where they’ve both come up with their best original work and cover arrangements. 

It’s where they first admitted their feelings for one another and first said I love you. 

It holds a lot of special moments for them. This time is no different. 

“I wrote you a song,” Cas says shyly. 

“Yeah? Gonna let me hear it?” Dean asks playfully. 

His boyfriend nods his head and begins playing the opening notes on his acoustic guitar. 

_Maybe it's intuition  
_ _  
_He begins singing softly with his eyes closed.  
  
 _But some things you just don't question  
_ _  
_The smoke of his voice curls all around Dean.  
  
 _Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
_ _  
__And there it goes  
_ _  
__I think I found my best friend  
_ _  
_He opens his eyes and looks up at Dean.  
  
 _I know that it might sound  
_ _  
__More than a little crazy but I believe  
_ _  
_He smiles softly.  
  
 _I knew I loved you before I met you  
_ _  
__I think I dreamed you into life  
_ _  
__I knew I loved you before I met you  
_ _  
__I have been waiting all my life  
_ _  
_Dean knows exactly how he feels.

-Epilogue-

The band is saying their last “thank-yous” of the night to the crowd at The Roadhouse when Dean interrupts, much to the surprise of everyone, and he announces that he has one more song he’d like to sing. The band stares at him confused but moves off to the side of the stage when Dean shoos them away. 

He grabs his brand new arctic guitar and strums his strings as he introduces the song. 

“I wrote this song for the love of my life.” He turns towards Cas and continues, “I love you, baby. This song’s for you” The crowd hoots and hollers until Dean begins to sing.

_Sometimes these walls seem to cave in on me_

_When I look in your eyes, I feel alive  
_

He smiles in Cas’ direction, remembering how he felt when he first met his blue-eyed love.

_Some days we say words that don't mean a thing  
_

He remembers the argument they had the other night.

_But when you holding me tight, I feel alive_ _  
_

How they made up until the wee hours of the morning.

_Make it last forever_ _  
_

And forever is what he wants.

_Come on, baby, won't you hold on to me, hold on to me?_ _  
_

He promises to never let go.

_You and I together_ _  
_

Always and forever

_Come on, baby, won't you hold on to me, hold on to me?_ _  
_

_Blue_ _  
_

_Each day I feel so blessed to be looking at you_ _  
_

He makes his way towards Cas

_'Cause when you open your eyes, I feel alive_ _  
_

_My heart beats so damn quick when you say my name_ _  
_

He never wants to hear his name fall from the lips of another.

_When I'm holding you tight, I'm so alive_ _  
_

He beckons Cas from the shadows, and Cas slowly makes his way to Dean meeting him in the middle of the stage

_Now let's live it up_ _  
_

He looks out into the crowd, noticing not only the small following they’ve acquired over the years but all of their friends and family as well.

_Make it last forever_ _  
_

_Come on, baby, won't you hold on to me, hold on to me?_ _  
_

_You and I together_ _  
_

_Come on, baby, won't you hold on to me, hold on to me?_ _  
_

_Blue_ _  
_

This is it.

_Make it last forever_ _  
_

Dean sets the guitar off to the side

_Come on, baby, won't you hold on to me, hold on to me?_ _  
_

Falls down to one knee

_You and I together_ _  
_

Fishes the ring out his pocket.

_Come on, baby, won't you hold on to me, hold on to me?_

Opens it for Cas to see.

_Blue_

“Castiel Novak, I knew I loved you since before I met you. I’ve never believed in love until I began loving an angel. I love you with all that I am and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side as one.” Dean takes a steadying breath. “Will you marry me?”

Cas nods his head, “Yes!”

The crowd erupts in cheers.

Him and Cas together.

Forever.

For always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs in order of appearance: 
> 
> Blow by Ed Sheeran, Chris Stapleton, Bruno Mars. 
> 
> But I recommend you watch Jensen’s cover :)  
> https://youtu.be/dU9oK3lLMOg
> 
> Flawless by Beyonce
> 
> I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden 
> 
> Blue by Beyonce and Blue Ivy 


End file.
